


Mornings

by Sweaters (Guhs)



Series: Pale Danvivor [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Also light swearing. It's Fallout my guys, Cute, Danse Smile, Fluff, Humor, I think it counts for that, I think it's cute anyway, It's really nothing special, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sole got a crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guhs/pseuds/Sweaters
Summary: Nate's got a crush on his new partner. Antics will always ensue.





	Mornings

Stunning.  
Lately, this word seemed to find its way to the forefront of Nate’s mind each morning he woke beside his companion.

It had been a little over six months since he started traveling with one Paladin Danse. The grumpy, steadfast Brotherhood loyal had not stopped being grumpy, steadfast or even loyal in that time, but he was… softer? Maybe for a man like Danse, ‘soft’ wasn’t the right word. More accessible, more like it. They could now consistently hold conversations that didn’t even touch on whatever mission was at hand. Over meals and during breaks, the tin man would even sometimes crack a joke, a smile, or laugh. Nate knew Danse hadn’t let his guard drop fully, not yet, but that was… alright. Not everyone worked at the same pace. For now, he was more than content with mornings like these.

They’d bedded down in Sanctuary for the night; amenities were still rough at best, but they got the job done. There were enough couches, sleeping bags or… otherwise dubiously clean mattresses to go around. Nate had even managed to find a couple of bed frames, which were reserved for the older folks and the few couples.  
Most everyone slept in the main house, making do with the modest room allowed to them. 

And no matter how he tried, Nate could  _ never  _ get Danse to take his bed.  
“ _ I get to sleep on it all the time, Danse. Giving it up for a night or two is  _ not  _ a problem. _ ”  
“ _ It’s inappropriate, soldier. I’m a guest in your home, I will assume no privileges here. _ ”  
“ _ I’m offering those to you, right now. At this moment.”  
_ _ “No. You will take your bed, I will take this sleeping bag on the floor, and that is final. Do I need to make it an official command, Knight-Sergeant Thomas?” _

Every damn time. But his bizarre sense of propriety has turned out to be its own reward, after all, as the Paladin was every bit as beautiful as he was stubborn. Through a crack in the wall, a lazy beam of sunlight scattered across Danse’s face and form, likely as attracted to the man as Nate was. His tousled black hair had a slick sheen in the light, fanned out just so over that scar across his eye; the man often took to sleeping on his back, and Nate frequently spoke a silent prayer for that.

The way his skin looked, slightly damp with the sweat of sleeping in a  _ goddamn flight suit  _ every night, barely even visible through the microscopic amount it had been undone in the front. Even less visible was the hair hiding beneath that undershirt.  _ God _ .

Nate bit his lip. His hand reached out before he could stop it, and he felt that soft black hair, watched his fingers glide through the thick locks. He glanced around; everyone else was still asleep. It was only about 5:45. This was safe, right?

A stir beneath his fingers, a signature grumble. Nate quickly dropped his arm to the side of the bed, screwed his eyes shut. Playing dead worked for animals sometimes, why not him? He’d only touched his commanding officer while he was sleeping.  _ Only _ .  
Danse slowly began moving, drawing in that first deep breath that let Nate know he was awake. Beyond that, a silence, and Nate could feel  _ eyes  _ on him. Watching him, looking him over, maybe. Shit. Was he found out?  
The sleeping bag rustled as Danse began to stand.  _ Great, dumbass. Welcome to the end of your friendship, the end of your life in the Brotherhood, probably.  _ Bare footsteps started pattering away. Nate’s heart was going a mile a minute as he heard more rustling, some muted clanging. Danse was probably getting his shit and going, disgusted by his touchy sponsee as much as he was by the abominations of the wasteland.  
Shit. Fuck. Shitshitshitgoddam--

“Knight-Sergeant Thomas.”

What?

The Paladin sounded… normal. Quiet, on account of the others in the room, but every bit as brusque and matter-of-fact as he always had been. He was so startled, he must have stopped breathing. This time, a firm yet careful hand gripped Nate’s shoulder, and with a surprising amount of restraint, rocked him. “Nathan. Wake up, soldier.” The personal full name treatment. He sounded- was that concern?

Trying to pretend he didn’t almost literally gasp for that breath of air, Nate finally coaxed his eyes open to see the Paladin stood just to the side of his bed, looming over him like a guardian angel. Or a murderer in the night. He had a can of water in his hand? Maybe he looked as confused as he felt since Danse then opted to squat, rather than tower.

“Looked like you were having another bad dream. You had this… look on your face. And you’re sweating, can you tell?”  _ You’re one to talk, leatherman.  _ “Alright, soldier?” His face didn’t betray the concern that leaked into his voice, and Nate envied that kind of personal control; beneficial to his unintended cover, he took half a year to react.

“Uh- no, yeah. Yes. Sorry, did I- wake you? Thanks.” Taking the offered can of water, Nate was  _ extremely  _ glad to have something to cling to as he carefully sat up, adjusting his bunched shirt along the way. Unlike Mr. Metal Suit And Accessories, he slept in real clothing. Call him old-fashioned.

“No, the sun’s taking credit for that today.” Danse loosely gestured at the stream of light through the wall, taking the chance to stretch as he did. “Should probably move a bit more inland next time.”  
Nate nodded dumbly, staring at the man in scattered awe as he pretended to drink from his can of water. A normal man doing normal man things, not at all in shock from almost being caught ogling his CO.

The Paladin, damn him, seemed to take note of the gawking and raised an eyebrow, working through his shoulder. He did this every morning, like clockwork. Could probably set your planner by it. “Are you sure you’re alright, Nathan? You’re acting a bit… odd.”

Ah, there it was again, his full first name. Danse never used it except in personal exchanges where decorum wasn’t fully monitored, but even then he refused to just call him ‘Nate’. Yet another thing the man considered improper. He’d be every father of a daughter’s dream. Probably celibate, too, while we’re at it.

“Yeah. All good. Must just be foggy from that… the  _ dream _ . Why… why do you ask?”

A beat passed before Danse reached out to take back the water. A metallic clink and a  _ pop _ . He handed the water back. Looking down at it, Nate could only nod. “Fair enough.”

“I’m sure you’ll be glad to hear that we’ve got plenty going on today to keep your mind off things.” He was strapping on his boots now, meticulous as he was efficient. “However, if you’d like to talk about it, you know I’m more than willing to listen, as a friend or as your superior. A healthy mind is a sharp mind for the Brotherhood.” Okay. Yep. “In the meantime, I’ll get some food started while you get dressed. You really should sleep in your suit. Good for blood flow, keeps your muscles nice and supported so that you don’t relax too much. And I wouldn’t have to wait for you to change.”

“You’re all heart, Paladin.”

There was a flash of that award-winning smile before Danse straightened up, and still it lingered just on the edge of his lips. “Come on soldier, up and at ‘em. Best to get out before the rest of this lot wakes up and makes a commotion.”

And just like that, their morning was right back to normal. Nate, disoriented, a little tired, would rather stay in and read a book for once. Danse, always too energetic, always living for the cause, would probably burn a book if it impeded his ability to serve the greater good. Because what are casual pastimes when you’re Paladin Danse?

Of all the people in the world to have a thing for… Sighing and willing the pounds of stress knots out of his body, Nate pried himself out of bed to start the day as a functional, totally normal man. ‘Functional’ being a little bit more of a loose term this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Paladin Danse is a cutie and doesn't know it yet is basically the premise of this little one-shot. Kind of want to do more with them but I can't hold myself accountable for anything. ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed yourself. Or at least that you didn't not enjoy yourself.  
> Now go look for a fic that's actually good cause this ain't it, chief.


End file.
